


Dixon and Downton

by bgn



Category: Downton Abbey, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas isn't the only homosexual at the Abbey. Daryl is on the estate and there's a new Korean footman nearby. This is an AU without zombies. DA characters and events are referred to but this is mostly a retelling of WD in late Edwardian England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner at The Abbey

**Author's Note:**

> Starts with the third series but there are references to prior events. I'm a recent fan of Downton Abbey, having seen the first three series and waiting for the fourth. I love English period pieces but wasn't able to watch when it aired.

Violet, the Dowager Countess of Grantham, dined twice a week at Downton and more often if there was a house party or other special occasion. Tonight was family only which gave her free rein to bring up a topic she wouldn't have shared with guests.

"I met the new gamekeeper today."

"Dixon?" Matthew Crawley asked with surprise.

"Good God, why?" The Earl's surprise was even greater.

"Hanley was appointed shortly after you were born, Robert. I wished to assure myself that his successor is up to the task."

"My assurances not being enough, I suppose." The Earl was accustomed to his mother interfering even though he had told her that Daryl Dixon was proving a satisfactory replacement for old Hanley.

"I like to form my own opinions," the Dowager replied.

"Not news to anyone," Cora murmured.

"How did you contrive to meet?" Lady Mary asked. "His cottage is at the far edge of the estate."

"I wouldn't know where he lives," Violet sniffed, which was a lie since she knew every inch of the domain she formerly ruled. "I sent a message asking him to call on me."

"He's an excellent fellow but I'm afraid you found him a bit rough," the Earl said.

"That's not such a bad thing in a gamekeeper. I shouldn't think he knew his job if he was too polished."

"How did you get on then, Grandmama?" Lady Edith was curious.

"He seems a sensible young man. A Scottish accent," Violet said with approval. "The Scots are great sportsmen and he appears to know his stuff about fishing, shooting and hunting."

"I have no complaints," the Earl announced. "He's quiet and competent and gives a good report when we meet. As I told you," he couldn't resist adding.

"He sounds quite fascinating," Edith said almost to herself as the ladies rose to withdraw.

Her father heard her and blanched.

* * *

Left alone with brandy and cigars, the Earl told Matthew: "I'm grateful to you for recommending Dixon but I'd prefer not to have him as a son-in-law."

Matthew chuckled. "A chauffeur, a solicitor and a gamekeeper. No one could accuse your daughters of making good matches. But you needn't worry about Edith. I believe Dixon has something in common with Thomas."

"Indeed?"

"I've no proof, it was just an impression I got when he was under my command. There was never any difficulty about it, and he was a good soldier. I got to know his background a bit, that's why I thought of him when Hanley retired."

"Well, I'm happy with his work and rather relieved to hear of his ... proclivities," the Earl said. "Shall we join the ladies?"

* * *

Violet made another announcement after coffee was served: "I've taken on a new footman."

"I'm so glad you finally found someone," Cora said. "Does he come from anyone we know?"

"Your mother," Violet replied tartly.

"He's American?" Mary asked since Cora was speechless.

"No. He is Oriental."

The room was divided by those who choked on their coffee and those who assumed Violet was employing her trademark sarcasm. But they were united in their stares. The Dowager seemed pleased with their reactions.

"But why did you take him on?" Matthew asked naively.

"I had no good reason to refuse," Violet replied, "and consequently I would never hear the end of it from Martha Levinson."

"But how did Mother come to recommend him?" Cora asked.

"I mentioned the difficulty of finding good help when she was here for the wedding. She sent Chang Glenn to me."

"Granny Levinson sent a young man to another country?" Edith asked with dismay. "That sounds rather harsh for him."

"Apparently he wanted to come to England anyway. It's a point in his favor," Violet admitted.

"But see here, Mama," the Earl said. "You shouldn't take on a servant you don't want just to score off Cora's mother."

"On the contrary, I think he will suit me very well. And I shall take great pleasure in writing so to Mrs. Levinson. I'm sure she expected me to send him packing."

"I look forward to seeing Chang," Mary said with diplomacy if not interest.

"He will be called Glenn," Violet corrected her. "It is his given name. Apparently they put the surname first over there. Besides, Chang sounds so very yellow."

"Is he very yellow?" Matthew asked with interest if not diplomacy.

"Oh no, he's pale as an Englishman. I understand that he is Korean not Chinese. On the whole, quite a nice-looking young man."

"What about language?" the Earl asked.

"He speaks English. Not the King's English of course, some American version. But with very little accent."

"Orientals in England," Edith said brightly. "There may be a column in this."

* * *

Later in bed the Earl addressed his Countess: "Mama's sudden interest in servants is disconcerting. Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. It was natural she should wonder about Dixon taking over for Hanley. As for the new footman, the girls and I will go to tea in a few days and I'll let you know what I think. Or you might find a reason to call round and see for yourself."

The Earl sighed. "My reason could be to ask her not to set the cat among the pigeons so often in conversation."

"Oh, don't do that."

"I would have thought you wouldn't want her stirring things up."

"I don't mind, really. She's such good theatre."


	2. Footman and Gamekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts the day before chapter 1. Glenn is written in first person, everything else is third person.

My first duty after donning the Dowager's livery is to take a message to the gamekeeper. Since I don't know the estate yet I was going to ask Carol the cook or Maggie the lady's maid. I must remember to call them Mrs. Peletier and Greene. American staff often use first names but the English are more formal. But I don't need directions after all because the Dowager tells me the way. She was Countess before her husband's death and she's the managing type so it makes sense that she knows where even the gamekeeper lives.

The cottage looks small but tidy; everything at Downton is well-maintained. A big rough-looking man comes out as I approach.

"Are you Mr. Dixon?"

"Yup."

"I have a note from the Dowager Countess of Grantham."

Dixon takes it with his left hand at which point I see that his right is a hook instead of a hand. Unfortunately that's not so unusual since the war. So many limbs had to be amputated due to injury or infection. He glances at the envelope inscribed 'Dixon, Gamekeeper to the Earl of Grantham' and says, "It's for my brother Daryl. I'm Merle."

I'm a little relieved because this man isn't my idea of a gamekeeper, but who knows? Maybe his brother is no better.

"It's important that he receive it. May I leave it with you or shall I come back?"

"I'll give it to him." Merle looks me over. "You're not from these parts."

"What gave me away?" It pops out. My mouth will get me in trouble one day.

Merle gives a bark of laughter. "Don't know as I've ever seen a Chinaman before."

"You still haven't. I'm Korean."

"Whatever." He turns and goes back in the cottage.

I leave, hoping Daryl Dixon gets the message. Maybe I shouldn't have been snappy with Merle.

* * *

When Daryl returned, Merle handed him the letter with no apology for reading it. "You're summoned to the Dowager tomorrow. It was brought by a bum boy wearing the old lady's livery."

"You got acquainted fast if you're sure of that already."

Merle shrugged. "I can tell. Must be from knowing you and that rat Thom-arse. Or maybe when I lost my hand I got an extra sense - I know a nancy when I see him."

Daryl was used to his brother and paid him no heed. But now he was as curious to meet the Dowager's footman as the Dowager herself.

The next day Daryl presented himself at the back door of the Dower House at the appointed hour. Having been let in by a young man who introduced himself as Glenn, Daryl thought it would have been better if Merle had mentioned the obvious fact that he was foreign instead of an opinion about his sexual preference. Although that possibility was interesting as well. Daryl had never seen such an exotic specimen in his life.

* * *

Daryl Dixon is much better-looking than his brother. He arrives correctly attired in a suit and vest, shirt and cravat, brogues and bowler hat. He probably doesn't look like this all the time; no doubt he dressed up to meet the Dowager. He removes his hat inside the house revealing brown hair lightened by the sun. His face is a little weathered and it makes his eyes very blue. If his brother lives with him, he's probably not married. I should not be having thoughts like this.

I'm not present at the interview but afterward as I show him out Dixon doesn't seem disturbed so it must have gone well enough.

"How long have you been gamekeeper?" I just had an idea how to see him again.

"Couple of months."

"Oh." I try not to sound disappointed.

"Why?"

"I hoped you had been here longer and might tell me about the people. I need to learn quickly."

"I been here since the war ended but I was a groundskeeper at first."

"So you do know everyone. Will you teach me?"

"Suppose I could. When?"

"I get two half-days a week."

"If you got clothes for rough walking, you can come with me on my rounds."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll be here about two o'clock."

* * *

The next afternoon I'm in shabby breeches, jacket and cap. Daryl looks comfortable in tweed knee breeches, jacket and boots, and carrying a gun. He definitely looks like a gamekeeper today; the long pants and shoes of yesterday would have been no good in undergrowth. We set off through the woods behind the Dower House. Daryl's eyes are always moving around and he stops occasionally to inspect a tree or some scat on the ground.

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"Anything about the family and staff on the estate or the people in the village. I know some names but nothing else. I'm certain the Dowager expects me to pick these things up quickly."

"I don't have much to do with the family except the Earl and the Captain."

"I'd wager you know more than you think. Servants always do, whether they're inside or out."

Daryl doesn't talk easily at first but after a while he loosens up and it starts to flow. This is what I learn:

He respects the Earl and likes him but thinks the future is in better hands with Captain Crawley. His lordship is a decent man but he's used to playing lord of the manor and has trouble accepting that those days are passing fast.

Cora the Countess is American, she knows her place but isn't haughty about it. The oldest daughter Lady Mary is married to Matthew Crawley, she also knows her place and she is fairly haughty about it. The youngest girl Lady Sybil Branson doesn't care about her place which is good since she pretty much lost it by marrying the chauffeur who is also a radical Irishman. They live in Ireland. Daryl feels sorry for the middle daughter, Lady Edith. She tends to be overlooked and then she got left at the altar. Literally. But maybe she'll be all right because the rumor is she's going to write for a London magazine.

Matthew Crawley is a distant cousin of the Earl and his heir because there are no sons and no longer likely to be since Daryl heard that Cora miscarried a boy before the war. Everybody was happy when Matthew and Mary married so they can keep the title, estate and money in the family. Matthew came home from France paralyzed from the waist down and it didn't seem likely he would walk again or produce an heir but it turned out to be a bruised spine that healed. He recovered the use of his legs but producing an heir remains to be seen. His mother Isobel lives at Crawley House in the village. She meddles as much as the Dowager but she means well and generally does some good.

Daryl sees most of the indoor staff when he goes in the servants' entrance each week and then upstairs to see the Earl and the Captain.

Carson the butler is a stiff-necked old retainer with as much dignity as the family. He's very loyal and manages the male staff without being too strict about it. Mrs. Hughes is stern but she's nicer to the maids under her supervision than a lot of housekeepers are.

Thomas, acting valet to the Earl, is a sneaky bastard. Daryl tells me to watch out for him and not trust him although he'll probably leave me alone since I'm with the Dowager and he only cares about moving up in the Abbey. The Captain's valet Molesley is a milquetoast who tends to drink under pressure.

O'Brien is lady's maid to the Countess and the most spiteful woman Daryl has ever met. In a conniving contest, it would be a draw between her and Thomas.

The cook talks tough but she's good-hearted. Outside servants don't eat inside with the others so they get an allotment of supplies instead. Mrs. Patmore gives Daryl his box of goods after the weekly meetings.

The footmen Alfred and Jimmy are a pair of jackanapes trying to get ahead of each other. Same with the housemaids but there have been a lot of them and Daryl doesn't keep track. At one time or another there was Ethel and Jane and Edna and Gwen. Daisy is cook's assistant, she used to be scullery maid but that's Ivy now. Daisy married William Mason, a previous footman, on his deathbed after he was gassed in the war. So she's a widow and likely to inherit his father's farm.

That leave the Earl's valet John Bates and his wife Anna who is maid to Mary. Merle knows Bates. Daryl hesitates for a moment then tells me matter-of-factly that they were in prison together years ago. Merle had some trouble with his commanding officer and Bates stole the regimental silver. Except it was really his shrew of a first wife who took the silver and Bates took the rap for her. Then he ended up with a bad leg after the Boer War, left Vera and came to Downton. After the Great War, he got divorced, married Anna and went to prison for killing Vera. Anna and his solicitor are trying to get him out because it appears that Vera killed herself in a way that Bates would be blamed.

"You haven't said anything about the Dowager."

"I met her the first and only time yesterday. You know her better than I do."

"But you must have seen her sometimes and heard things."

"You're persistent," Daryl says, but he goes on. "She's awful class conscious and she says and does what she pleases. Age entitlement I suppose. Reckoned I wouldn't care for the old dame but I kind of admired her. I'm fair certain she's a trial to the rest of the family but they need shaking up so that's another reason to like her."

As we come out of the woods we see Merle scything weeds at the edge of the trees so we stop to talk for a minute.

"You met Glenn the other day," Daryl tells his brother. "I'm instructing him on the family and staff."

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend Bates," I say to Merle. "That's a lot of bad luck."

Merle shakes his head at the thought of his old cellmate. "Man's a shite magnet," was all he said.

There's no disagreement with that verdict.

As Daryl and I walk on I ask him about the village.

"Besides the Captain's mother there's Clarkson the doctor and Reverend Travis the clergyman. They take tea with the Dowager most every week. I don't know who else you want to know about. We could have a pint at the Grantham Arms some night. A lot of folks come by in the evening."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. But I don't want to impose on your free time."

Daryl shrugs. "I'd be going anyway."

I have another reason to see Daryl and this time it was his idea.


	3. The Village People

Our evening out is delayed due to a tragedy. Lady Sybil Branson died two hours after giving birth to a daughter. I met her only once but we were the same age and now she's gone. I feel sorry for the Dowager. It's said that burying a child is a terrible thing; how much worse to bury a grandchild.

It was an odd homecoming. Tom Branson arrived at the Abbey alone one night, fleeing Ireland from trouble he got caught up in. Sybil followed the next day. She came with her mother and sisters to tea one day and went into labor soon after. Now, besides their motherless granddaughter, there's discord between the Earl and the Countess over whether their daughter could have been saved.

The whole village has been in mourning but the funeral is over now so Daryl and I meet at the Grantham Arms. It's a cozy pub and I feel very English ordering a pint of ale and following Daryl to a small table at the back with a view of the room. Merle and another groundskeeper are playing darts.

Daryl glances around and talks about the people we see. Dale the publican is an older white-haired man speaking with a younger bearded man called Jim who set up a small business as a motorcar mechanic. Theodore is the barkeep and the only Negro in the village. The barmaid is a buxom blonde called Andrea; she's pretty and friendly and looks like she can handle men who've had a few drinks. Her sister Amy is helping tonight because it's busy. Daryl tells me the entire village is owned by the Earl, which I don't understand.

"It goes back to feudalism in the Middle Ages," Daryl explains. "The Crown and the aristocracy own everything and commoners are tenants. But that's going to change. Nobles can't afford all they got anymore. The time is coming when tenants have a chance to own their land or business."

I'm fascinated by all this. It's one reason why I wanted to come to England. They've ruled a large part of the world for a long time and it started on this little island. I visited a big southern plantation in America and it gave me a taste of this kind of life. But the slavery mindset is still strong there and I didn't like that part. I went back north, but New York society and fortunes are recent and I wanted to know what old money and tradition are like. Martha Levinson suggested there might be a place for me on her daughter's estate in England and I'm glad I crossed the pond when I did because the old ways may not last much longer.

Another older white-haired man comes in who I've already met. Hershel Greene is the veterinarian, a widower and the father of Maggie, lady's maid to the Dowager. His younger daughter Beth keeps house for him with help from a local couple. Patricia comes in to cook and Otis is Hershel's assistant. Maggie thinks that her sister and Jimmy the stable boy will make a match of it.

A man in uniform steps into the pub and looks around. Daryl waves him over and introduces Chief Constable Rick Grimes. He doesn't stay long and he's on duty so he isn't drinking. After he leaves, Daryl says Grimes was checking on Ed Peletier who raised a hand to his family a few times when he was drunk. Deputy Constable Shane Walsh beat him once. Ed deserved it but officers of the law have a duty to do things by the book so now they lock him overnight in the village gaol if he's turned mean from drink.

Things are fitting together for me. That loud bully at the bar is Carol the cook's husband and Sophia's father. I wondered why the Dowager paid a child her age a few shillings for scullery work at the Dower House after school. It's a small household and Carol could easily handle the washing up. Now I know that it's to keep Sophia safe in the kitchen with her mother instead of home alone with her father.

The pub empties at last call, only Ed and another old sot staying for a final swig. There are several of us on the road to the Abbey. The others move ahead but Merle hangs back with Daryl and me until turning off on a path through a meadow.

"Is that a shortcut to your cottage?" I ask Daryl. "Aren't you going with him?"

"Don't save that much time," Daryl replies. "I'll walk on from the Dower House."

Daryl is taking the long way in order to see me home.

* * *

A week later Constable Grimes disappears after going to London for a police course at Scotland Yard. He boarded the train back but never arrived at Downton. His wife and son are frantic. His friend Deputy Walsh made inquiries but learned nothing. It seems impossible that someone could vanish but a lot can happen between London and Yorkshire. Rumors have started that he left on purpose and abandoned his family. Lori and Carl don't believe it, they're afraid he was in an accident and is dead. But where's the body?

* * *

Dr. Clarkson came to tea today. The Dowager poured so I wasn't required to stay but when I clear away after showing him out I mention that the doctor seemed upset.

"His friend Dr. Edwin Jenner has left his practice in York; in fact, he's left England entirely."

"Did you know him?"

"I met him once or twice when he visited Dr. Clarkson. They came to tea after Dr. Jenner's wife died. Spanish influenza in 1918. The Countess was very ill, too, we almost lost her."

"I'm glad she recovered."

"American, you know, very tough. I, however, did not fall sick."

"You have a strong constitution."

"Developed over the course of many decades. Well, regarding Dr. Jenner, after his wife's death he hired a Negro woman to be his housekeeper. Apparently they developed feelings for each other. The relationship became known and the situation blew up, as of course it would. They've gone to Africa together where he will practice medicine in some tribal village."

"At least he'll be able to help people in need, but it's unfortunate their interracial relationship couldn't be accepted."

"That wasn't the only problem. After all, she was his housekeeper!"

I can't wait to tell Daryl about this conversation. But he also has something to share and it's good news at last. Vera did commit suicide and Bates has been released from prison. He'll be the Earl's valet again and he and Anna are to have a cottage on the estate. There was some trouble with Thomas; he was acting valet and suddenly his job was gone but then he was made under butler instead of being let go. Daryl doesn't go into detail and I remember what he first told me about staying clear of Thomas.

I think Daryl wants to protect me.


	4. Getting To Know You

I've settled into life at Downton and know quite a bit about everyone thanks to Daryl. But I've learned very little about him or his work. He walks the grounds a good deal but I know he does much more than that. Daryl is reserved, which is an English trait, but he's Scottish and I understand they're fiery. I hope he won't mind that I come right out and ask him.

"How did you end up at Downton?" I joined him on his rounds today. He's more comfortable talking as we wander through the woods.

"Merle and me came here after the Armistice. I was in the trenches with Captain Crawley during the war. He was a good commander, got to know his men. He wasn't always heir to Grantham, he was born middle class. He said to look him up after the war if I had no better prospect in mind."

"You didn't want to go back to Scotland?"

"Wasn't much left there. Our folks passed young. We're not highland, we're lowland Scots from just over the border and we spent time in north England when we were young. The Earl took us on as groundskeepers. There's a shortage of fit men and an estate like this needs labour."

"Were you wounded at all?"

"Nah, I was one of the lucky few. Merle didn't fare so well. He lost a hand and gained a liking for the morphine given to him for pain. Morphine's not so easy to come by now but Merle is flexible. He visits an opium den in London every so often and brings some back. He might sell a little to one or two hereabouts but I don't inquire too close."

"Merle told me he'd never met a Chinaman! But he must have in an opium den."

Daryl snorts. "He probably meant here, or he might have just said it because he wanted to. Merle does that."

Yes, I'm beginning to know Merle. I'd wager Daryl puts up with him not only because they're family but because he feels guilty that Merle lost a hand and Daryl himself came through the war unscathed and then got promoted to a plum position.

"There can be other injuries not so visible." I hope Daryl doesn't think I'm prying. He's quiet for a moment before speaking:

"I've changed in my head some but not like the ones that can't do a job anymore. There was a fellow called Lang up at the Abbey for awhile so shell shocked he couldn't dress the Earl or wait at table. Reckon I got lucky with that, too. Maybe being Scottish helped. Dixon's are part of Clan Keith and the clans have been warring for centuries, sometimes with each other but more often against Roman or Viking invaders. I got blood in my history but I've seen enough spilled. I came through this war but I hope not to press my luck with another."

Before I can speak again, Daryl asks me a question.

* * *

Daryl had always considered himself more of a listener than a talker and his first impression of Glenn was that he might be the opposite. But the nature of their relationship so far had turned that around. Glenn wanted to know about his new surroundings and Daryl was happy to help. Then Glenn's questions took a personal turn and Daryl was pleased that this kid might be interested in him since Daryl was definitely interested in Glenn. Now Daryl realized that he had uncharacteristically bared his soul to Glenn but learned nothing about him in return.

"What about you?" Daryl asked. "Where are you from besides America?"

"I was born in Korea. My family went to America 10 years ago with Sir Malcolm Hendridge. He was an English diplomat posted in Seoul and reassigned to the District of Columbia."

"Is he why you wanted to come to England?"

"Partly. He liked to talk about the British empire. And I like to move around and see new things."

So this kid wouldn't be staying. That shouldn't matter to Daryl as much as it did. "Where will you go next?"

"Maybe back to America. It's a big country and I've only seen the east coast. But I'll stay in England for now. I'd like to see Scotland and Wales and Ireland. I like to travel but I speak only English and Korean. I don't think I'm brave enough to go alone to a country where I don't know the language. Sometimes it's difficult to understand the dialects in America and England."

Daryl felt better knowing Glenn would be around for awhile. But what he said made Daryl think about the world opening up for him. Downton had had its share of financial crises and might not survive another one. Daryl was careful about saving for the future. Maybe he would go to America someday. Land of opportunity. And warmer, at least in the south. Something to think about.

* * *

Constable Grimes is back from the dead!

At one of the stops he stepped off the far side of the train to stretch his legs and was attacked and robbed. No one on the train knew he was missing and it went on without him. He was found and taken to hospital but his memory was lost from a blow to the head and without identification no one could be notified. He wasn't wearing a uniform so they didn't know he was a constable. It was a small village in the midlands without local police and they just waited to see if he would recover.

Constable Grimes is popular and everyone is glad to have him home safe and sound except perhaps his friend Deputy Walsh. Shane has been looking out for Rick's wife and son, maybe too closely. He also expected to be promoted to Chief Constable. It's as if he thought he could just take over his friend's job and family.

Soon after Rick's return, Hershel's assistant Otis accidentally shot Carl Grimes. It was a flesh wound and Carl will be fine but Otis felt terrible. It sounded as if it was as much Carl's fault for being careless. A few days later Shane and Otis went hunting together and Shane came back alone saying Otis fell over a cliff and broke his leg. Shane couldn't reach him so he came back for help. Otis was dead when the rescue party found him, apparently from a head wound while falling.

* * *

Someone else has died because of Shane, a young local lad called Randall who has been in trouble with the law. Shane followed him one night and caught him poaching. Randall turned on Shane and Shane broke Randall's neck trying to subdue him.

The story almost hangs together but people are suspicious because Shane hasn't been the same since Rick came home. He's been involved in two accidents that were fatal to others. Daryl is furious because Randall was found on the Downton estate and Shane had no right to follow him there. If he suspected Randall of poaching he should have reported it to Daryl or to the Earl. Shane has been suspended from his duties pending an inquest.

But Shane is dead before the inquiry into Randall's death can take place. He confronted Rick, raving about Lori and Carl being his responsibility. Rick tried to reason with him but Shane had a knife. Rick got it away but Shane wouldn't stop and Rick ended up killing his friend. Afterward we hear that Shane had a hard time during the war. He was grasping for something to hold onto and when Rick returned to claim his family, something broke in Shane and he became unstable and violent. During the inquest into Shane's death we learn that the inquiries he made about Rick were only to the railroad. He never checked the stops between London and Yorkshire.

Another tragedy linked to the war that ended two years ago but the effects are still being felt and three more men are dead.

* * *

It's open season and Daryl is busy with shooting parties but we find time for another evening at the Grantham Arms. It's a good opportunity to ask what his job entails and it's more than I imagined. I had no idea how much is expected of a gamekeeper. Besides stocking streams for fishing and managing the game and wildlife populations, he organizes shooting parties, keeps the firearms clean and in working order, and trains gun dogs.

The salary for all that would normally be about the same as a ploughman earns but the Earl is more generous to his staff. And there are other compensations. Room and board are free for unmarried live-in staff; outdoor and married staff gets rent-free cottages along with coal and firewood. They have meat, vegetables, fruit, eggs, milk and butter from the home farm. And of course as gamekeeper he can take a certain number of fish, rabbits and birds. The Dixon brothers also keep a few chickens, pigs and a cow of their own.

I know that Daryl doesn't have a great deal of formal education – he left school at 13 – but he knows so much about the world he lives in. Not society stuff but nature. He grew up fishing and stalking and shooting. He knows trees and flowers, roots, plants and berries, and if they're edible or poisonous.

My position is a combination of footman and butler because the Dower House is a small household and doesn't need both but still, my duties seem light in comparison. I open doors, deliver messages, clean the silver, decant and filter wine, serve at table, lift heavy things, move furniture, and do anything else the Dowager requires. Daryl says I earn my wage for that last item but I haven't found the Dowager overly demanding.

* * *

Autumn turns damp and chilly and illness strikes in the form of pneumonia. The estate escapes death but there are several in the village. Andrea's sister Amy succumbs, then Carol's husband Ed and Theodore the barkeep. Patricia follows; she never really recovered from Otis' death. Jim the mechanic loses his entire family – wife, son and daughter – and hangs himself a month later.

All this loss and sadness makes me realize how much Daryl means to me.


	5. Getting To Like You

The circus came to town! To the village, actually, and Daryl and I are going. Not alone together but with others from the Abbey. The big tent is set up in a field beyond the village. There's a show in the afternoon which is more for children and families, and another in the evening for adults and people in service that can't get away during the day. It starts with a parade of all the performers: acrobats and jugglers, clowns and animals. The ringmaster introduces each act. The stunt-riding on horses is very good but I feel sorry for the elephant, tiger and bear. Do they really like doing tricks for treats? I think they'd be happier in the wild.

Afterward several of us head across the field toward the Grantham Arms for a drink before going home. And that's when disaster strikes. The animals are being put in their cages and the bear breaks away. He charges toward the village where Dale is standing at the back door of the pub, probably having a breather before the crowd arrives. I can't believe how quickly it happens. Dale fumbles at the door but the bear is on him and flings him around like a straw man.

Constable Grimes is with us. London Bobbies carry truncheons instead of guns but this is north country and Rick has a revolver. He runs across the field and fires at the bear. It takes three shots to bring him down. We turn to Dale and it's a terrible sight. The bear slashed his abdomen and he's nearly disemboweled but conscious and struggling to speak. Dr. Clarkson is in London for the weekend and the nearest doctor is in the next village. Hershel the veterinarian comes up and sadly shakes his head. I think we all knew nothing could be done. But what about Dale? It can take a long time to die of a gut wound and there's so much pain in his eyes. Having killed the bear, Rick Grimes is standing stunned like everyone else. Daryl doesn't have his shotgun with him but he's always armed. He pulls out his own revolver, kneels and points it at Dale's head. Dale nods and lifts his forehead to the barrel. It's obvious what he is asking – pleading – for. Daryl pulls the trigger and Dale falls back.

* * *

Dale Horvath is buried in the churchyard beside his wife Irma who passed away several years ago. I knew him only a short time but I liked him very much. He was a fixture of village life for decades and will be missed.

There is an inquest but no consequence for Daryl. It was mercy, not murder.

Another accident shakes us when Jimmy the stable boy is kicked in the head by a horse. Dr. Clarkson tried to relieve pressure on his brain but the head trauma was too severe and Jimmy died a few hours later without regaining consciousness. Jimmy had been courting Beth Greene who is devastated by his death. The Greene's have lost all their extended family: Otis, Patricia and Jimmy.

* * *

The new publican of the Grantham Arms arrives. He's a Negro called Tyreese and his sister Sasha comes with him to keep house and help run the pub. Andrea stays on as barmaid. It's a good thing to have someone completely new. It would have been difficult for a local to take Dale's place.

Tyreese tended bar at the Earl's club in London but he didn't like city life. He knew he and his sister would be the only Negroes in the area when the Earl offered him the position. Daryl says most folks liked Theodore; I hope it will be the same for these new people.

* * *

When I came to England I never thought of falling in love with an Englishman. And I didn't – he's Scottish! But he lives in England and I'm very glad we work on the same estate. It feels like fate but I don't know if Daryl sees it. He's friendly enough but it doesn't seem to be more than that although I suspected early on that we have similar natures. By that I mean that I never see Daryl with a woman and he hasn't mentioned a special one. In fact he doesn't know one housemaid from another at the Abbey. And the girls don't seem interested either. Daryl is attractive and unmarried with a good job in a country where men aren't as plentiful as they used to be. He could have his pick and most women would be happy to be chosen. But they don't approach him or try to flirt. Do they subconsciously know what I suspect? If so, I'm incredibly lucky and it really is fate. Of course even if he is as I am, he might not be interested in me that way. I'm not foreign like American or French or Italian. I'm from the other side of the world and I don't look like anyone else he's ever seen.

I join Daryl whenever I can as he walks the woods near the Dower House. Today I decide to tell him what I feel. I'm afraid, because everything will change no matter what happens and maybe it won't be for the better. But I must be honest. I put my arm through his; he tenses but doesn't pull away.

"I think of you as more than a friend, Daryl, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you don't feel the same, I hope we'll still be friends and I won't say any more ..."

I stop talking because Daryl pushes me against a tree. For a moment I think I misjudged him and he's angry but then he presses against me and kisses me and I stop thinking of anything but our mouths and bodies straining to each other.

Daryl finally pulls away. "I'd have you against this tree if it wasn't broad daylight."

"It will be sundown in an hour."

Daryl smiles and I know it's going to be all right. "Neither of us can be gone that long. But our time will come."

"When? And where?"

"You're eager." Daryl smiles again. "We get half-days. It'll be my cottage. We can't go to your room in the Dower House and we can't take a room at the Grantham Arms."

I smile back. "You're eager, too. You've got it all planned."

"Well, I been dreaming for awhile."

"Why didn't you say anything before this?"

"Why didn't you? Somebody had to go first and you're the brave one."

"I'm not brave. You were in the war, Daryl, you could have been killed. That's bravery."

"Dying is easy. Living is hard. Every day wanting something and thinking you won't get it."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"I'm yours."

"For how long? You won't be here forever."

"Is that why you didn't say anything? Daryl, I didn't know how I felt when I was talking about traveling."

"But I don't want to hold you back."

"Well, I don't want you to let me go. How long do we have to wait?"

"Come for supper tomorrow."

"What about Merle? Does he know?"

"He knows. He won't cause trouble but he likes insulting anybody about anything. I hope it won't bother you too much."

"I can handle Merle."


	6. Getting Together

As I make my way to Daryl's cottage I'm a little nervous about what will happen between us later. He's probably 30 and I'm 25 and not very experienced. I hope I don't disappoint him.

The ground floor of the cottage has a large open room for sitting and dining with a kitchen off it and a wash closet that was added later. The bedrooms are upstairs.

Merle greets me with, "Look what the gamekeeper bagged this time."

"Actually, I snared Daryl." I pause to be serious. "Will this be a problem for you?"

"Makes no never mind to me so long as the door is closed on your goings-on. But just to make sure I'll be leaving the premises directly supper is done."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to leave your home."

"I got business to transact," Merle replies mysteriously.

Daryl brings a pan from the oven to the table. "It's just Toad in the Hole."

"Appropriate," Merle mutters.

It takes a moment for his meaning to sink in then I catch Daryl's eye and we both laugh.

Merle joins in. "Could have been Bangers and Mash or Bubble and Squeak."

"Why do English dishes have such strange names?" I ask.

"So Merle can amuse himself," Daryl replies. "He can give a filthy meaning to most anything."

"Only works if you got something suggestive on your mind anyway." Merle always has a comeback.

* * *

When Merle leaves I start to clear the table but Daryl stops me. "Leave it. You're not a footman here."

"But it needs to be done or you'll have to do it before breakfast. And we might want to do something else in the morning. I'll wash, you dry."

"It'll be faster if we both wash and the damned dishes can sit and dry themselves."

There's not much room around the sink for two men and we bump into each other quite a bit. By the time we go upstairs I'm more excited than nervous.

We undress slowly, watching each other, and stop when we're down to our undershorts. Daryl's are long and baggy and the material is scratchy. Mine are snug and silk and Daryl stares when he sees them. A callus rasps as he fingers the fabric.

"I never pictured this when I thought of you."

I'm embarrassed because servants don't usually wear anything so fine. "Silk is common in the Orient."

"It suits you."

He pulls them down my hips. My erection pushes up. I pull Daryl's shorts down. He's ready, too. And large. Maybe that's why his underwear is baggy.

We move against each other and it's not long before we need to be lying down. I can feel my control slipping.

"I can't hold off," I whisper. "I'm going to spend."

"Me too," Daryl groans. "We'll slow down next time."

* * *

"This doesn't feel wrong," I say to Daryl when we finish.

"It's not."

"But it is illegal."

"Don't mean it's wrong. Just means the law should stay out of personal business."

"Will it ever change?"

"Maybe. Lot of things are. Women got the vote now. But I don't reckon any change about this will happen soon enough to make a difference for us."

Later we hear faint creaks as Merle climbs the stairs. The door across the landing opens and closes. We sleep.

* * *

Daryl and I wake early enough to enjoy each other once more before I leave by the back door. I'm familiar with the woods by now and Daryl has shown me a path that skirts the grounds and leads to the Dower House which is still dark and silent.

It wouldn't be proper for young female and male servants to share quarters without the presence of an older butler and housekeeper, as they have at the Abbey. Since Ed died, Carol gave up their cottage and she and Sophia live in and share the attics with Maggie. I sleep in the basement down the hall from the kitchen.

I clean the grates, lay the fires and put water to boil for morning tea before changing into my footman's livery to greet Carol when she comes down to start breakfast. It's unlikely that anyone in the house knows I came in early this morning instead of late last night.

I have never been happier in my life and it's not just because of sex. I feel closer to Daryl than I have to anyone else, even my family.

* * *

Daryl stood at his bedroom window watching Glenn hurry away. He'd worried about this encounter but there had been no reason to. They both had some experience but not very much. It felt like there was a lot to explore together.

Daryl didn't dwell much on his nature anymore. He had struggled against it when he was younger and realized his otherness. He'd lain with a lass or two but it was no good and after a while he was ashamed of trying to change something so fundamental about himself. With that came acceptance although he continued to wish occasionally that this part of his life was easier. This was the first time he was happy to be exactly as he was.

* * *

The news lately is all about babies.

The good: Tom Branson had his daughter christened Sybil after her mother. He's staying on at the Abbey as the new estate steward, and little Sybbie will have her mother's family around her.

The tragic: Lori Grimes died in childbirth in similar circumstances to Lady Sybil. Lori was pregnant before Rick disappeared but didn't know it. Dr. Clarkson performed a Caesarean section but Lori couldn't be saved. Rick is coping badly; he was found wandering around with a dead look in his eyes. A constable from the next village is policing Downton as well as his own patch until we know if Rick will be all right. Carl is handling his mother's death better. He named his sister Judith and arranged for Beth Greene to care for her. This will help Beth carry on without Jimmy.

The happy: The Dowager informed me that Lady Mary is with child. She and Matthew Crawley will have a family after all. Everyone is hoping for a boy to secure the line of succession.

* * *

The next time Daryl and I are together I ask, "Remember when I told you how I felt, which I had to do because you weren't going to speak first?"

"I remember because you'll remind me forever."

"Did you mean it about having me against that tree?"

"Yeah. I wanted you bad by then."

"Why not now? It's full dark."

Daryl is silent for a moment. "Not sure I can find that tree again."

I elbow his ribs for being deliberately literal. "Any tree will do."

Daryl sighs and sits up. "We better put something on."

I wear my shirt unbuttoned and Daryl slips on a long jacket but leaves it open. A few minutes later I'm moaning against a tree behind the cottage as he pushes into me. My cock is rubbing the rough bark and it hurts a little until Daryl reaches around and takes me in his hand.

Afterward we look around; there's just enough moonlight to see the small farmyard. The chickens are in the coop and the pigs are in the sty but the cow is watching us through the fence.

"I hope the sight of us doesn't dry Mabel up," Daryl says. "Her calf ain't weaned yet and I like fresh milk, too."


	7. Cards, Conversation and Cricket

Soon after I joined the Dowager's household, as I served coffee in her sitting room one evening she asked, "Do you play Cribbage?"

"No, your ladyship." I didn't tell her I play Go-Stop which is a Korean card game. I doubt she would be interested.

"Would you care to learn?"

"I would like to very much."

So Violet taught me 'Crib' as she calls it and we have a hand or two on evenings when she isn't dining out. I believe she's lonelier than she lets on. She's getting older and the world she knew so well is changing and moving forward without her permission. But I like to hear her stories of the old days. She told me about her childhood as the daughter of a Baronet, her presentation at court to Queen Victoria and subsequent marriage to the present Earl's father. All of this made me start thinking of her as Violet. Only in my mind of course. I always address her properly.

Tonight her conversation is more personal.

"There are a number of young women in the village and on staff at the Abbey but I never see you walking out with anyone. Is it because you are foreign?"

"No, your ladyship, almost everyone has been polite."

"Almost? Tell me who has not."

"I won't do that. It's only one or two and it's not a problem."

"It most certainly is a problem if my household is not shown appropriate respect."

"It's never more than a word or a look. They respect you."

"Very well. But you will inform me if there is any unpleasantness. Now, are you not interested in a relationship with an English girl? Or do you have ... an unusual temperament?"

"What are you asking?"

"Is your sexuality inverted? I hope that is clear enough for you."

I hesitate but I can't lie. "Yes. I'll leave your service quietly if you ..."

"When I've just got you trained? Nonsense! As you know, I am not a judgmental person."

I'm too relieved to challenge that. Daryl told me about the Scottish poet Robert Burns. If Violet had the gift 'To see ourselves as others see us' I'm pretty sure it wouldn't match her image of herself. On the other hand, she's being very open-minded about a taboo subject.

She goes on. "I am merely curious. There is another man on the estate with a similar interest."

"I know. Are you matchmaking?" I think that's a joke but this conversation is taking a bizarre turn.

"Certainly not. I do not encourage such behavior, but everyone needs friends. As to this other person, he's quite presentable and has a good position."

This is exactly how I would expect her to describe Daryl. I can't wait to tell him about it.

Violet continues. "He may be elevated to butler when Carson retires."

She's not talking about Daryl! "Do you mean Thomas Barrow the under butler?"

"Of course. Who else ... oh my, is there another?"

"I don't like to say. It is a punishable offense after all."

"I'm not going to report anyone. There are a number of laws I don't agree with. Government should not be snooping in the boudoirs of England."

I remain silent. I don't want to betray Daryl's confidence.

"If you tell me, I'll share something about myself."

Too good a deal to resist. Daryl will understand. "It's Daryl Dixon."

"Dixon the gamekeeper! I must say, I didn't see that coming. And are you ... friendly?"

"Yes. But I would never bring him here. We're discreet."

"You must be if I was unaware. See that you keep it that way and we'll speak no more about it."

"Yes, your ladyship." I pause. "You have a piece of news for me?"

"You remembered that, eh? Very well. Upon occasion I purchase a small quantity of opium from Dixon's brother Merle."

My jaw drops. "And I didn't see that coming. You amaze me."

The Dowager looks satisfied with my reaction. "I trust it will go no further?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The next night I confront Daryl. "Did you know Thomas is like us? If that's why you wanted me to stay away from him, there was no need. He's not my type."

"You thought I was jealous? I didn't want you around him because he's a poor excuse for a human being and he's capable of anything nasty."

"Then you were trying to protect me. I wondered if that was it when you warned me off him."

"Well, you were new to the country and Barrow is likely to take advantage. But I don't mind hearing that he's not your type. He's not bad-looking and he's got some polish from serving upstairs."

"I've made my choice and I'm more than satisfied with it. You're better-looking and I don't need polish. You might recall that I like it rough."

"Maybe you could remind me."

* * *

This afternoon is the annual cricket match between the estate and the village. It's a decades-long rivalry and the sides are generally equally matched but the village has won the last two years so the honour of the estate is at stake.

The Abbey 11:  
The Earl  
Matthew Crawley  
Tom Branson  
Carson  
Barrow  
Molesley  
Alfred  
Jimmy  
Daryl  
Merle  
Me!

The Village 11:  
Rick the constable  
Carl the lad  
Hershel the veterinarian  
Tyreese the barman  
Dave the undertaker  
Oscar the shopkeeper  
Allen the grocer  
Ben the stableman  
Eugene the banker  
Abraham the postmaster  
Gareth the stationmaster

Bates is keeping score. There's a shortage of men for the estate; I suspect that Merle and I are here to make up the numbers. But we've got several experienced players and Molesley sounds like he knows his stuff. The village is making up their numbers too or Tyreese wouldn't have been included. Hershel's best playing days are behind him and Carl's are in the future. Oscar and Eugene will be fairly useless with Allen and Ben not much better. We should win this handily!

The cricket pitch is a sticky wicket due to rain last night. The turf is slick and the ground is spongy. Everyone's whites have streaks of grass stains and mud by the time it's over.

Victory is ours but it's a hard-fought battle, no thanks to Molesley who turns out to be rubbish. Daryl is much better than he led me to believe and I acquit myself decently. So does Merle who explains that you really only need one hand to hit with. The other is to guide the bat and his hook works fine for that.

All of the estate and most of the village turned out for the event. It's handshakes and good sportsmanship all round afterward then everyone tucks into their tea. Daryl and I are always circumspect in public but today we're teammates and there's no reason we shouldn't be seen talking together.

"This must be the most integrated match in England." Daryl looks at me and then across at Tyreese.

"And three of us are bent besides so that's another barrier breached." I have a sudden thought. "Maybe this is how racism and homophobia will be overcome eventually. Because men love to win at sport more than they hate someone being different."

"It could happen like that," Daryl agrees. "Be a good start anyway."


	8. Journeys Great and Small

While the rest of us were having a jolly time at cricket, Andrea was dying.

She went to visit a troubled friend in the Woodbury Institution at York. It was called an asylum in Victorian times. As Andrea left the building she was grabbed by a lunatic who dragged her into a storeroom. He actually bit her and was eating her flesh. Dr. Milton Mamet tried to stop him but the man was raving mad and killed both of them.

During the investigation the horrifying truth came out: Dr. Mamet had been experimenting on inmates. Some were criminally insane but others were innocent people with nervous disorders. The inevitable happened and one of Mamet's subjects escaped. Then it was discovered that Mamet was coerced into the experiments by the governor of the institution, Philip Blake. Blake fled the country and can't be found. Research documents recovered indicate he was trying to create an army of super soldiers. That was unspeakable enough but obviously something went very wrong.

When Daryl and I talked about it he said, "Look for that governor in Germany. Super soldier sounds like something they'd think was a good idea. I tell you, Jerry isn't done with us yet."

* * *

Andrea's replacement is a barman not a barmaid. Bob Stookey is also from London and was sweet on Sasha before she and her brother took over the pub after Dale's death. It's romantic that he followed her to Yorkshire. She's dismissive of him but I think he'll win her over.

* * *

A few weeks later Hershel Greene passes away peacefully in his sleep. His death affects me more than I expected. After all, he was elderly and lived a long, full life. It's the first death by natural causes in Downton for some time.

All the bad things that have happened overwhelm me: Sickness and madness, accidents and animal attacks. Daryl steadies me, pointing out that even though it seems like a lot of folks have been taken, most have been spared. That's the way life goes. I realize that what I'm afraid of is losing Daryl or dying myself before we've had a chance to really live.

"We already got memories to look back on," Daryl tells me. "And we got now to enjoy. Maybe something even better to look forward to but we can't know what the future holds."

"You're right. We were lucky to find each other. That was against all odds but we beat them." I think of the good things: Violet's friendship, the acceptance and kindness of strangers on the estate and in the village. And best of all, Daryl. "I'm glad one of us is calm and reasonable. I've never had so much to lose before and it suddenly made me panic. I don't usually get so worked up."

"Understandable," Daryl says. "And remember, there's other times I like you getting worked up."

* * *

I want to do something special to let Daryl know how much I appreciate him. One day I ask if he can go away for a weekend. The Earl agrees, and Violet is amenable to me being gone. We meet on Saturday for the early train to London and arrive before noon. After checking into a small hotel I take him to a bathhouse. The public baths are for men and women, with separate sections for each of course, but this one is for men like us. There's a large group bath but neither of us wants that so we use a small private room. The water is warm and you can add scent and oils. Daryl is intrigued but also a little ill at ease in this environment until I suggest a wager. I bet Daryl that I can stay under water longer than he can.

"I don't know about that. I grew up swimming icy streams in Scotland. Water so cold it takes your breath even before you go under."

"It's not just about holding your breath; it's what we can do to each other. I'll go first." I dunk my head under and between Daryl's legs. He returns the favor soon enough but he took longer to arrive than me so I win.

"Do I want to know how you got so good at holding your breath?" Daryl asks.

I'm a little smug. "I grew up diving for pearls off the coast of Korea. I knew I'd win!"

"What you did down there, it felt like I won, too."

* * *

For our next trip Daryl surprises me. We board the train to Scotland and disembark in Lanarkshire. Scotland is a popular place for hiking as well as fishing and shooting and it's not uncommon to see men by twos and threes having a backpacking holiday. We walk to Hazelside west of Douglas where Daryl grew up. The area isn't flourishing which is just as well since we avoid meeting people who knew Daryl. The cottage he lived in is tumbling down and the thatched roof is disintegrating but a large corner is still standing and it's fine weather so we camp out for the night.

Daryl is affectionate in England but in his own country he must feel freer because the fire I associated with the Scots is in him now. This is a passion I haven't known before.

In the morning when he wakes Daryl murmurs, "Tha gaol agam ort."

"What was that?"

"It's Gaelic."

"What does it mean?"

"A statement of liking."

I think about that for a moment. "Did you just say you love me?"

"Yeah."

I can hardly breathe. This feeling between us has been clear for some time but it hasn't been put into words.

"I love you, too, Daryl. I should have said it before."

"Don't hog all our first times."

"You said it first because I took the first step in our relationship?"

"Figured I should do my part. But I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"I know you wouldn't. Thank you, Daryl." I know it's not easy for him to express emotion.

We spend the next two days wandering around the county. Dixons are part of Clan Keith so Daryl shows me the stronghold of the clan chief. There's a smaller manse that was awarded to a Dickson two centuries ago. A coat of arms includes the family motto 'Fortes Fortuna Juvat' which Daryl translates as 'Fortune Helps the Brave'. He also tells me that glen in Scotland means a mountain valley. I'm glad my name reminds him of home.

Back at Downton, it feels very settled between us. We may never be able to live together but we can be together sometimes and we know what we mean to each other.

* * *

One morning at Downton station a young Negro woman stepped off the train. She was tall and thin and wearing a long cloak that concealed her figure. She spoke to no one, just glanced at the signposts outside the station and set off on the road to Downton Abbey. She entered the main gates but didn't continue along the drive to the Abbey, instead turning off on the narrower lane to the Dower House. She lifted the knocker and rapped twice. The door opened and Glenn stared in astonishment.

"Michonne! What are you doing here?"

"Rhee Glenn, your father sent me."


	9. A Secret Revealed

"I can't talk now," I say to Michonne. "Go around back and wait inside the tree line. I'll be there in an hour."

Fortunately Violet is at a meeting of the hospital board this morning and is lunching with Isobel Crawley afterward. Since she wouldn't require her cook or lady's maid for several hours, Carol and Maggie left after preparing breakfast and dressing the Dowager respectively. They'll be back soon, just before I leave for my half-day.

I assemble the tea tray and spread a cloth over it. Carol will make tea and add a plate of savouries and sweets. Maggie will take the tray in. The three of us trade duties so that we can all have more time off.

I change out of my livery and say goodbye to Carol and Maggie before going. What could have happened that my father would send Michonne? As we walk the path to the gamekeeper's cottage, I tell her we'll wait to talk because there's someone I want her to meet. It's time for Daryl to know the truth.

Daryl, Merle and Bates also have half-days today. Daryl and I were going to spend it together as we usually do. Merle and Bates are making some improvement to the Bates cottage. I think Anna is torn on the subject of Merle. On the one hand she's glad her husband has a friend. On the other hand, or hook, that friend is Merle. She doesn't know yet that Merle isn't as bad as he looks or sounds.

I'm relieved that Merle is gone when Michonne and I arrive. The fewer people that know of her presence, the better.

"Daryl, this is Michonne. My father sent her. There are some things you need to know about my family."

Daryl nods at Michonne but speaks to me. "What's this about?"

I'm not sure how to start. "It's complicated."

"Talk slow. I'll try to keep pace."

"My parents wanted to arrange a marriage for me. I had to tell them no, that it wouldn't be fair to the girl because I prefer men."

"I don't suppose they liked hearing that."

"Shock, disappointment, shame to the family. I was cut off without a penny and sent away."

Michonne speaks up. "That was your father. Your mother only thought it best that you go away for a time to save face because there would be no engagement. Your mother wept and your sisters pleaded. Your father regretted his hasty words and reinstated your allowance. He will not be pleased to learn that you have been working as a servant."

"I've barely touched the allowance. I can earn my own way."

"Your parents thought you might have reconsidered. They believe you have been punished by being away from your family for a year."

"It wasn't punishment and I don't want to leave. I am where I belong."

Michonne looks at Daryl and then at me. "I see. So I am to tell them that you won't return and there will be no marriage."

"That's right. I hope you can make them understand."

Michonne sighs. "Your father will be enraged. He will threaten to cut off your allowance."

"I've already told you I don't need his money ..."

Michonne holds up a hand to stop me. "Allow me to predict what will happen. Your mother will weep, your sisters will plead, and your father will continue the allowance. Another year will pass without you. Your mother will weep, your sisters will plead, and your family will come to England to see you. Be prepared."

I can't help laughing. "You know them so well."

Michonne smiles. "I have detected a pattern to their behavior."

I wanted Daryl to hear what Michonne had to say so there are no secrets between us. He seems bemused by our talk. "What exactly does she do for your family?"

"She's a bodyguard for my mother and sisters."

Daryl's eyes widen. "Why do they need a bodyguard?"

I let Michonne take over.

"The Rhee family has been high-ranking in Korean government for generations," she tells Daryl. "There have been threats against Glenn's father. He has his own bodyguard. I look after his mother and sisters."

"What can you do?"

Michonne doesn't seem to move but in an instant her cloak is tossed aside and she's holding a sword to Daryl's neck.

"You're fast," Daryl admits. "But you shouldn't bring a knife to a gun fight. Even a really big knife." Daryl's revolver is pointed at her heart.

"All right, you're both good," I say nervously. "Now put the weapons away."

The sword and revolver disappear and Michonne takes her leave. "It is good to see you, Glenn. I'll tell your family you are well and happy."

* * *

After she leaves Daryl turns to me. "I wasn't going to make a scene in front of her but now you've got some explaining to do. You lied!"

"What did I lie about?"

"First thing, your name."

"I left off the surname of my father's family. My full name is Rhee Chang Glenn. Chang is the surname of my mother's family. What else?"

Daryl thought for a moment. "You said your family was in service to an Englishman."

"No, I said we knew an Englishman in Korea and went to America with him. Which is true. Sir Malcolm got my family out of Korea during a very bad time."

"What happened?"

"Japan took over Korea in 1910. My father is no longer with the Korean government because it doesn't exist. But he's a representative of Korea, continuing relations with America until our country is free again. He's respected but he has no official diplomatic standing."

"Is your family rich?"

"Yes, but not like Martha Levinson. My father has more influence than wealth."

"Well that explains the Dowager taking to you. That old dame can smell money and power even it if looks like a footman. You could have come here as a guest not a servant."

"I was determined to make my own way. I know Martha Levinson and she suggested England. When I told her I wanted to be someone else she thought of footman to the Dowager. She thinks it's a very good joke."

"But the Dowager doesn't know."

"That makes it better for Martha."

"Still feels like I was misled."

"I'm sorry about the false pretenses but keep in mind if I had come to the Abbey as a guest I wouldn't have stayed for a year. We wouldn't even have met."

"You might have come for a shooting party."

"All right, we could have met but nothing more. Unless you're going to tell me you would have had a relationship with one of the Earl's male guests."

"No. But I would have wanted to once I saw you."

"You didn't even make the first move when you thought I was a footman."

"I must have known there was something special about you, that's why I held back."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Learned that from you. You always were mouthy. That should have been a warning that you weren't who I thought."

"You like my mouth."

"I like what I put in it more than what comes out."

"Are you even upset now? Because this is beginning to feel like foreplay."

Daryl reaches for me and runs his hands over my body as he often does. We shed our clothes quickly. His rough fingertips brush my nipples as his hands pass over my chest and I moan. He laughs softly. "You like that?" I nod. He does it again. And again. And then it's not play anymore, it's serious coupling the way we want and need and like it.

Afterwards Daryl says, "You been deceiving the Dowager too. She likes you, playing cards and treating you like a nephew."

"She doesn't treat me like a nephew."

"You're right. She ain't always so nice to family as she is to you."

* * *

I want to be with Daryl always. We've talked about going to America. That would be an adventure. And the English climate really is miserable sometimes. I think of the sunshine on that southern plantation I visited a few years ago. Someday we'll go together.

It's not 'I' and 'me' anymore. It's 'we' and 'us'.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story feels like it's come to an end even though I haven't seen series 4 yet. It's possible I may add more chapters later but I'm marking it complete for now. I tried to write in the style for a story set nearly a century ago. It was also interesting to research historical details.
> 
> I read about an incident in series 4 where Anna is raped and her assailant died later in London by falling under a bus and there's a question about whether Bates was there. This final scene is my take on what happened in this universe.

The two men made their plan carefully one evening at the Bates cottage when Anna was still at the Abbey.

"I'll be in York that day. There will be enough witnesses if ever it comes to that. People tend to remember a cripple."

"Probably won't be any suspicions but if there are it'll confuse the issue that we were both away from the estate."

"What about you? A hook is difficult to overlook and it would be just as noticeable to keep your stump in your pocket."

"I stuffed a glove with sawdust. I'll glue it to my stump and change into a suit in the loo on the train. Gentlemen keep their gloves on in London. I won't be able to use it but no one will see a man with one hand or a hook."

"You know where to go?"

"Yup. I'll wait until he comes out, follow him, decide how to deal with it. Lot of traffic in London, accidents happen. Motorcar might not do enough damage but a bus or lorry would."

"I can never repay you."

"You already did me a good turn in prison."

"That was nothing compared to this."

"Well, we don't know but what I'll need help again sometime."

A few days later the men met again.

"It's done," Merle said, handing over his ticket stub as a sort of souvenir. "A tragedy in Piccadilly Circus."

"Thank you," Bates said. "I owe you."

"Brotherhood behind bars," Merle replied.

Bates smiled. "Goodnight, Brother."


End file.
